


Anchor

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, for a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: Anchor | sheith | voltron | 18+ | 2019/06/20-21For a birthday.It's Shiro's birthday and Keith had no idea what to give him. He got a few advices and uses them.





	Anchor

When Shiro arrived home, it was dark in the house. He and Keith lived together, far from everyone and everything in a semi-desert. Shiro had a nice, slow work, Keith went on missions with the blade time to time. Shiro was his anchor where he always returned, an island where everything was nice and perfect.

They had everything they needed, the house was big with small cozy corners. The roof was flat and they it was a terrace, placed a table and chairs and plants there. They spent a lot time there, watching the stars at night, reading, working, or just talking.

They were content and happy.

After the war, after everything seemed to settle, Keith decided to keep an eye on Shiro. Shiro tried to hide it and said he was okay, but Keith could tell he felt guilty for the things Haggar made him to do. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault and Keith wanted to make him feel it. And Shiro felt it was his duty to take care of Keith. To be his anchor in the stream of missions and life.

They were content and happy.

Keith caught Shiro a few times watching him, resting his eyes on his right side of his face, where the scar crossed his skin. Keith forgot his eyes often on Shiro, adoring him, wondering what could he think and feel.

“Keith?” Shiro asked the name as he kicked off his boots. He listened, but didn’t hear anything. He slowly walked deeper inside, to the living room where their couch was with a crumpled blanket. Keith wasn’t there, just a lingering smell of… Shiro sniffed into the air. Something tasty.

“Keith?”

“In the kitchen!” came the answer finally. Shiro went there and he saw Keith wearing an apron and oven gloves balancing a baking sheet. He placed it down, then looked up to offer a warm smile.

“Just in time. They are just done.”

“You made…?” Shiro glanced at the treats. “Muffins?”

Keith nodded.

“Why?”

Keith took off the gloves and the apron.

“It’s your birthday,” he answered, then made a face. “Not literally, because of the leap-day, but you know what I mean.” He sighed and blushed slightly. He even looked away. “I… I didn’t have any idea what should I give you, so--”

“Keith, I have everything.”  _ You _ .  _ I don’t need anything more _ .

Keith nodded and he finally looked up. “I know. That’s why I was clueless, and I’m bad at these things… so I asked the others. I’ve asked for advice. Hunk said I should cook. So I made sushi for dinner and muffins. Allura and Coran said spending time together is precious, and well, we do that a lot, but I set a small picnic on the roof so we can watch the stars and eat the sushi and the muffins.”

No matter voltron and living in space, the universe still amazed Shiro and his love for it amazed Keith. He liked to rest his head on Shiro’s board shoulder and listen to him as he pointed on stars and told their tales.

“And Lance… His advice… Maybe I won’t need it.” Keith’s face dressed in an obviously burning tone. Shiro smiled, almost grinned. He stepped to his best friend and wrapped him into a hug.

“Thank you, you’re the best,” he told him, into his dark hair and Keith chuckled.

“Come on, let’s go up.”

A heavy and thick plaid blanket was in the middle of the terrace-roof. The table and the chairs were placed aside. On the blanket there was a smaller table, sushi on the surface, pillows beside to sit. A nice mix of a picnic and a japanese home.

“I couldn’t get a kotatsu in this short time,” Keith explained. Shiro turned to him and hugged him again, burying his face into the crook of Keith neck. He inhaled the smaller man’s scent. He smelled like muffin. Shiro shook his head.

“This is perfect, thank you,” he whispered.

“So you’re happy? Because I want you to be happy.”

Shiro laughed softly. “I’m very happy, Keith.” Slowly he let off the other and with Keith he sat down to the table.

“Thank you,” Shiro said again, and Keith smiled at him. He reached out to get his chopsticks and pick up a piece of sushi.

“You’re not hungry?” he asked when he saw Shiro remained still.

“Not really,” he confessed with a soft smile. “For a while I’d just like to sit here. With you.”

“Oh.” Keith put his chopsticks down. “Okay.” He said then moved a little closer. Shiro reached out and he cupped Keith’s cheek in his human hand. Keith smiled softly and he pushed his face into the palm. He closed his eyes and was about to lift his own hand and place over Shiro’s when the man pulled away. He brushed the scar on Keith’s other cheek. This was the first time he dared to do it. Keith flinched.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered the question. Keith looked up at him.

“No.”

“Keith, I’m so so--”

“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t you!” Keith answered immediately and pulled away slightly to glare into Shiro’s stormy grey eyes. “I’m not mad. I didn’t regret anything. I would do the same. Again and again to get you back. It was not your fault.” He took Shiro’s hand and squeezed his palm on his face, on his scar, and closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m okay, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded. Times like this he believed everything was okay. Everything had to be okay if Keith said so. He offered a soft, pale smile.

“Hey, Keith.” His voice was rusty so he cleared his throat. He started over.

“Keith, there’s something I want to ask you, but… I don’t want you to feel you have to say yes just because it’s my birthday but you set everything up so nicely and I feel… I feel this is perfect timing. I was thinking a lot about it…” He took a break just to watch Keith who looked at him curiously. “It’s really nice to live with you and… but… it’s not enough. I want more. I want to kiss you and touch you and… I tried my best to hide these feelings, to be your  _ friend _ , but it’s not enough.”

There. He had finally said it. And it felt good. It felt right.

Keith’s face dressed in a bright red shade. He looked away, then pulled away. Time to show Lance’s advice. Lance wasn’t dumb. He saw clearly how Shiro and Keith was pining for each other since  _ years _ , dancing around each other and he suggested Keith this was such a good opportunity, seduce him or confess.

“I…” Keith bit down on his lower lip - he looked so cute - trying to school his blossoming smile. “I feel the same,” Keith answered finally. He looked so happy.

Shiro’s heart bet in a crazy rhythm. “R-Really?” he managed to ask and Keith smiled at him, the most soft smile he’d ever offered.

“Yeah. I love you, Shiro.” He giggled. “Oh, man, feels so good to say it. I love you!”

Shiro was certain he would melt. He reached out and embraced Keith again, pulling so close to himself to feel his heartbeat, his breathing and he pressed his face to the raven locks.

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

Laughter bubbled out of Keith, but he didn’t pull away. “When I was small,” he started. “I dreamt of saying this to each other under the night sky, watched by the stars. Like this. You took long enough.”

“May I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

Their lips brushed, then touched each other softly. They inhaled, then started to deepen the kiss. Soft and careful, exploring each other and learning. The kiss became more and more heated and when Keith took air snorting, he pressed his teeth to Shiro’s lower lip.

Shiro muffled a moan.

Keith grinned, then softly bit into Shiro’s lower lip.

He should have known. Shiro grabbed Keith and pushed him down on the blanket. Keith looked up at him, eyes burning with desire. He reached out, pale fingers raked into white hair and Keith pulled Shiro down to kiss him again.

“We wasted too much time,” he panted into the man’s mouth. Shiro’s hand slid down on Keith body, through his sides to map him. He wanted to know every spot. His arm brushed something hard and he needed a second to realise what was it. Oh. Keith looked down, then slowly rolled his hips.

“I want you,” he whispered. Shiro groaned, then kissed Keith hard and sloppy, then pulled away from his lips to taste his skin on his jaw and neck. Keith moaned and arched his back offering more of himself, fingers tightened around the silver locks. “Shiro,” he gasped.

Shiro’s hands darted down and he quickly undid Keith’s pants. He tugged lower them, but something felt… unusual. He looked down. Keith was wearing back lace panties - with a nice bulg on the front.

“I hoped we would end up like this,” Keith explained. “Happy birthday, Shiro. Go on and open your present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
